


Return Visitor

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen Work, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Return Visitor

Severus heard a crash in the corner of his lab and sighed. One of Harry's _Kneazles_ had got in again. If he didn't actually love the damnable beasts himself….

He went to the cupboard where he kept treats for just such an occasion and shook the package of Hobnobs. The Kneazle darted out, tearing around like a hurricane, and then rubbed against his legs.

"Come on then," Severus said, placing two biscuits on a plate. Moments later Albus was standing where the Kneazle had been. 

"Thanks, Severus." 

"Get out," he replied without venom. Albus grinned and grabbed the other Hobnob.


End file.
